Ribs
by mischiefSorceress
Summary: Adele Castillo and Antoinette Kouffman, the girls they never knew the were in love. Fate decided over them. Adele, a Slytherin, Werewolf. Antoinette, Miss Socially Awkward, Slytherin. Wait until their love mature through some years at Hogwarts. In honour of LBGT month.


Slytherin: Ribs

Fanfiction Warnings: LBGT and mentions of Abused.

Summary: Adele Castillo and Antoinette Kouffman, the girls they never knew the were in love. Fate decided over them. Adele, a Slytherin, Werewolf. Antoinette, Miss Socially Awkward, Slytherin.

Wait until their love mature through each year at Hogwarts.

This is in third person point of view, the narrator is all seeing.

~ _Year One~_

Antoinette Kouffman was on the _Hogwarts Express_ , looking around. Her kitten, Layla, was on her lap, purring.

Antoinette was feeling nervous, she was always nervous. It was her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents were expecting me to get into Slytherin.

Antoinette, was only child of Vesta and Troy Kouffman. Proud Purebloods.

Adele Castillo, felt scared, she was very thin. She was looking for a place to set on the _Hogwarts Express._

Adele then opened the door to a compartment, of tall girl with pale skin, brown eyes like hot chocolate, and blond hair that is in a one-sided braid. The girl had a black long sleeved dress. On her knees, was a tabby cat.

Antoinette looked at the short girl that entered the compartment, with short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin than her own skin. She was wearing, a muggle blue jeans with a oversized grey t-shirt. She had a black kitten in her hands.

The shorter girl said," Hello I am Adele, Adele Castillo."

" Then mine is Antoinette, Antoinette Kouffman," said the taller girl.

" Can I sit in her please?" asked Adele.

" Sure," said Antoinette.

Adele sat down by her.

Antoinette thought, I feel like I love her.

Adele thought the same thing but, How would Antoinette react when she is a werewolf.

Antoinette looks around and smiles," Should we change into our robes."

" Sure," says Adele.

Both girl walked to the changing rooms on the _Hogwarts Express_.

Antoinette walked out, she knew it was going to be cold, she just put a blouse and a knee lengthen pleated grey skirt under her long plain black robes. She was wearing black Mary Janes.

Adele walks out doing the same thing. Under her robes were the same thing as Antoinette and had the same shoes but, her robes looked worn out.

 _~Time Skip~_

We finally arrived to Hogwarts. They meet a giant man, named Hagrid. The first years, including Adele and Antoinette, took the Black Lake route. The boats were amazing.

When we got off the boats, we took the steps, it was long.

We finally arrived to the door.

We were greeted by a women, by the name of Professor McGonagall.

The Professor told us about the Hogwarts houses and mostly rules.

She walked in to the great hall.

" Hey Antoinette, can I call you Toni?" asked Adele.

" Sure," smiled Antoinette.

Their were many conversations with some students.

While waiting, we saw ghosts. Adele and Antoinette didn't get scared.

Professor McGonagall walked back in and told us, first years, that sorting has about to begin.

She put out a hat on the stool, that could make the cleanest people out their scream.

Then hat, started to sing.

 _" Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Adelelooked at Antoinette, the entire school clapped on the hat's song. Professor McGonagall started to read off names. She told us the names.

Adele and Antoinette watched for everyone.

Then, we heard,

" Castillo, Adele,"

Adele walked on up and sat down on the stool then, the hat talked to her, " Hmm, a werewolf, your mother abused you, seem liked a Gryffindor, but is not like it- SLYTHERIN!"

Adele walked off to the Slytherin table.

She waited for a couple minutes, then a little more. They are in the K's right now.

" Kouffman, Antoinette,"

She sat down on the stool and she heard the hat spoke to her, " From a family of Purebloods, hmm... SLYTHERIN!"

Lets say us, first years were sorted, Adele and Antoinette were not listening. Until they heard,

" Potter, Harry!"

It was Harry Freak'n Potter.

Everyone were talking-wait whispering- everyone that was sitting, wanted them in their house.

" GRYFFINDOR!" yells the hat.

The Gryffindor house, cheered, someone sweated that they heard," We got Potter! We got Potter!"

 _~Yule Ball~_

Antoinettewas getting ready for the Yule ball. She put her long blond hair, in a waterfall. She put in a sliver bow in her hair. She looks at her dress. Her dress, was floor length, with long sleeves. The main colour was Christmas Green with bits of gold in her dress. She puts her silver flats on her dress. Over her second year, she had gotten glasses. They were black plastic ones.

Adele's short hair grew to her shoulders. She put her hair in a low ponytail. She had put on her dress robes, that were like Toni's.

In the girls dorms, us fourth year girls, share the entire room, but we have our own restroom area. Near our dorms.

Antoinette sees Adele was done. We walked down to the Great Hall.

Everyone besides the champions were her. The champions start to dance.

Then Antoinette and Adele starts to dance. We kept this secret to the entire school. Many gasps, well besides Dumbledore. He gave us a smile.

We had our own slow dance.

That night we were braver than any Gryffindor out there.

 _~Seventh Year, day before the Battle of Hogwarts~_

 _" When a werewolf fall in love, they will be controlled in transformation," ~Unknown_

~Flashback~

Adele looked around, it was a full moon. Adele went to the Shrieking Shack. During her third year, she knew the secret of Remus Lupin. She transform when, some sneaky Gryffindors were watching, at least the wolfbane potion was on her.

~Flashback Ended~

Antoinette was in a her black robes. Meanwhile Adele was standing by her in, some male robes. Ever since third year, Adele started to wear male outfits.

Since going back to Hogwarts, it had gone rough. Yes, rough, because Adele says it isn't safe for her and Antoinette understands her.

Antoinette was with Dumbledore's army, she was getting strange looks by the other houses.

Antoinette was dressed in a muggle black shorts and black top with a green flannel top and black converse.

" Umm, not all Slytherins are evil," says Antoinette," Look at Andromeda Tonks, married to a muggleborns."

Then we heard voices with Neville.

Neville walked on in with the Golden Trio.

We started to yell, maybe scream too.

Antoinette was only at the Slytherin tapestry.

Mostly some houses were like, Hello we are most of { insert any Hogwarts house besides Slytherin}.

Antoinette felt like, why do I feel like someone is here and that I love.

It was true, Antoinette's love was Adele. Adele was Antoinette lover.

 _~Battle of Hogwarts~_

Adele was running to Hogwarts. She was in the area of the Forbidden Forest. She kept on running. She saw a girl, Antoinette, there she was. At Hogwarts, in the Great Hall.

She was helping Madame Promfery to take care of the wounded. Adele came up towards to Antoinette, and hugged to her back.

" Toni, I am here," whispers Adele.

" I know, Adele," says Antoinette.

Adele looked around, she saw her favourite teacher, Remus Lupin, dead. Tonks, dead. Fred Weasley, Dead. Lavender Brown, dead. Collin Creevy, dead.

Adele says," They thou be remembered, in our hearts, they thou not be forgetted," Adele gets on her knees and cries.

Antoinette says," Adele, we have to fight this war, together!"

 _~ After The War~_

In 2001, Adele and Antoinette married in Denmark, the first country that allowed Gay marriage. Some schoolmates were at their wedding. Like, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Draco Malfoy.

They lived their until 2005, they adopted a daughter from an orphanage in Denmark, named, Nymphdora, in honour of Nymphadora Tonks. In 2005, they moved to Canada.

As of in 2013, they finally moved home, to the UK, they were welcomed back to the Wizarding community.

Now their daughter, Nymphadora Kouffman, goes to Hogwarts, and was sorted into, Hufflepuff.

When she graduated Hogwarts, she founded, The LBGT Wizarding Group.

Their love never grew old.


End file.
